


Smosh Family- Werewolf

by keptain_narwhal



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games, Smosh Squad
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keptain_narwhal/pseuds/keptain_narwhal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the party game. Each Smosh family member plays a role. The game is like mafia, there is a werewolf amongst the villagers who will try to kill someone each night. In the morning, there will be one less person, and a trial where people decide on who they believe is the werewolf. People will die. Sad times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roles

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's names and roles. More to come.

**Ian Hecox- Mayor**

**Anthony Padilla- Doctor**

**David "Lasercorn" Moss- Witch**

**Joshua "Jovenshire" Ovenshire- Chupacabra**

**Matt Sohinki- Tanner**

**Mari Takahasi- Drunk**

**Wesley Johnson- Minion**

**Amra Ricketts- Bodyguard**

**Shayne Topp- Werewolf**

**Courtney Miller- Seer**

**Olivia Sui- Little Girl**

**Noah Grossman- Ghost**

**Keith Leak, Jr-** **Doppelgänger**

 

**Mayor-** Vote counts twice.

**Doctor-** During the night, the Doctor has the opportunity to pick a person. If that person had been attacked by a werewolf, that person will have been saved. The Doctor can choose themselves.

**Witch-** During the night, the witch has the ability to bring a deceased person back to life. However, when they do this, they must also choose someone to poison. They can only do this at one point in the game.

**Chupacabra-** During the night, the chupacabra chooses a player they suspect of being a werewolf. If they are a werewolf, the chosen player will die. If not, they live.

**Tanner-** The tanner wins the game if they die. They will attempt to trick people into thinking that they are the werewolf in order to be executed.

**Drunk-** The drunk cannot properly communicate during the day.

**Minion-** The minion will help the werewolves in whatever way they can.

**Bodyguard-** Each night, the bodyguard will choose a new player to protect. Any attempts on that person's life will fail.

**Werewolf-** The werewolf tries to kill everyone. Each night, they will choose a new person to attack.

**Seer-** During the night, the seer has an opportunity to learn of a person's identity. They point to a player and the moderator/narrator will tell the seer that player's role.

**Little Girl-** During the night, the little girl will try to learn the werewolf's identity by peeking. However, if they are caught, they are immediately the werewolf's next target.

**Ghost-** If this player were to die, they would be able to send clues from beyond the grave. They are not allowed to say names or initials.

**Doppelgänger-** On the first night, the Doppelgänger chooses another player. If that player dies, the Doppelgänger secretly takes over that role.

 

 


	2. Night 1

Welcome to Wolfsbane Creek, a small town with an even smaller population. Not much happens here, until now. You see, Shayne Topp has recently returned from his trip to Greece. While there, he met some less-than-friendly locals, and he has the bite marks to prove it. He has been feeling less like himself ever since his return home. There is also a mysterious stranger in town, and Shayne can't shake a bad feeling about the man. It could all be in his head, or it could be a sign of something much, much worse.

...

Ian hated being Mayor. He took the position because no one else would. It's not that bad, it's just boring. Nothing ever happened in Wolfsbane. Sometimes he was grateful for that, sometimes not. It was always nice to be able to sit back and relax, but the boredom could kill a man. Ian had been living in Wolfsbane for almost 5 years. He had come here to get away from the stress of city life. He had always enjoyed the quiet outdoors, and it doesn't get quieter and more outdoorsy than Wolfsbane. It didn't hurt to have an amazing boyfriend here, too. Anthony had been one of the first people Ian met in Wolfsbane. They were dating within a year and Ian couldn't be happier when they were together.  
It was getting late, and Ian was perfectly happy to leave his office and go home to Anthony. After closing the Town Building, he and his bodyguard, Flitz, made their way to Ian's house. Flitz was the town police force all in one man. His real name was Amra, but everyone just called him Flitz. He got the job of Ian's bodyguard because of his military experience. He didn't have much to do at his job, but he was always fun to have around. It was a night like any other, they arrived home without incident. Ian wished Flitz a good night and entered his home. He found Anthony already asleep on the couch. Anthony owned a small clinic just outside of town. He must have had a busy day for him to already have dozed off.  
Ian gently nudged him awake. "Hey sweetheart," he said. "Did you eat?"  
"Mmmmhhhhhh." Anthony moaned as a yes.  
"C'mon, babe," Ian said, helping his boyfriend to his feet. "Let's get you into bed."  
Anthony leaned into Ian's body. Ian led Anthony to the bedroom an helped him into the bed. After being tucked in, Anthony fell right back to sleep. Ian tiptoed down to the kitchen. Ian microwaved some leftovers from the day before and sat down in front of the TV.

Sohinki was sitting on his bed, holding the photograph. It was the last photo they had taken together. They had gone to Arizona for Spring Break, their last stop being the Grand Canyon. The photo was of them kissing in front of the sunset. She went missing a week later. The police found her body only days afterward. She was found bloody and beaten, barely clothed.  
A teardrop had fallen on the photograph. Sohinki pulled it to his chest and curled up on his bed. He had come to Wolfsbane hoping to escape the torment, but it was always there. He could never forget the last time he saw her, how beautiful she was; he could never forget the moment the police came to his house; he could never forget how he still doesn't know what happened to her, how he never would; he could never forget that she was never coming home.  
The police suspected him immediately, even tried him in a court of law. He was found innocent due to lack of evidence, which means that everyone still suspects you and thinks you just got away with murder. The police still suspected him to this day. His own family believed that he had killed her, the love of his life. They looked at him with fear and shame. They refused to speak to him.  
So he ran. He ran to Wolfsbane, a place where his name was unheard of. A place where he could be alone. A place where he could live in peace.

Olivia and Keith were out for a walk. Olivia went for a walk every night before bed, and tonight Keith had decided to join her. They started walking down the street, passing Mari and Wes on the way. Mari was clearly drunk, stumbling over herself and leaning on Wes for support. Wes was probably bringing her home so that she wouldn't end up lost in the woods...again.  
After making sure the two had passed, Keith turned to Olivia. "How are those two not together, already?"  
"I think we've all wondered that before." Olivia chuckled. She then became very quiet, looking over Keith's shoulder.  
"What is it?" Keith asked, turning towards the direction of her gaze.  
"I thought I saw something in the bushes," Olivia said in a hushed tone.  
"It was probably just an animal," Keith said. He was beginning to fear the darkness.  
"Too big," Olivia said.  
"Maybe it's Lasercorn trying to scare us," Keith suggested.  
"Let's go investigate," Olivia responded excitedly. She started pulling on his arm.  
"Are you crazy!?" Keith panicked. Curiosity overtook him, however, and he followed her with only minimal complaints.

Shayne could feel every muscle in his body throbbing. He had felt sick all day, but it had gotten so much worse after dark. He was starving, but couldn't eat for fear of vomiting it all up again. He had sweated through three shirts, and had finally opted to simply lay on the floor without one. He could hardly think, his headache was so bad. But none of that compared to the pain he felt in the rest of his body. He felt as if his bones were being broken and stretched out simultaneously. His muscles burned more than any fire and his skin was crawling.  
Shayne's spine hunched over, causing him even more pain. He looked at his hands, which seemed to be stretching out and growing thick, black fur. He must be hallucinating, there is no way this could be happening. Shane looked down only to see that the same thing was happening to his whole body. His legs had turned into the hind legs of a large dog. No, a wolf. He was turning into a wolf. How?  
Shane felt his teeth sharpen into fangs, his nails shape into claws, his spine stretching out for a tail. He could see perfectly, even though it was pitch black outside. He could hear laughter coming from people's houses. He could smell the animals outside. He could smell the people. He could smell his food.

Noah got out of his car. He had been having trouble sleeping, so he had decided on a late night drive around the block. He was walking up to his door and had just pulled out his keys when he heard growling. Noah turned around in confusion. There were no dogs on the street, and no animals ever came this close to the street. Noah had just convinced that he had imagined it when he saw a rustling in the bushes. Noah slowly took a step towards that direction. It was probably Lasercorn pulling a prank. Or Olivia on one of her nightly walks. The bushes rustled again, and out walked a large, black wolf. Noah stared, paralyzed with terror. The wolf took this opportunity to pounce on Noah. Noah tried to escape, but it was no use. He was no match for the beast. 

The wolf retreated, satisfied with its meal. It left its prey bloody and mangled. The wolf ran into its house just as people began to gather around the scene.


	3. Day 1

Courtney woke up screaming. No. Noah can't be dead. It's impossible. Please, God, for once let the dreams be just dreams. Courtney felt something trickling from her nose. She reached up to find that it was bleeding. It was just dawn, the first light trickling in through the window. Courtney quickly got dressed and headed out. She was holding a tissue to her nose, but the bleeding had mostly stopped. She just had to check on Noah. She had to make sure that he was alright.  
Reality set in as she approached his house. A crowd had gathered outside on his lawn. Before she could see what they were staring at, Flitz spotted her and stopped her from coming any closer. It didn't do any good, she already knew. She broke down crying in Flitz's arms.  
Anthony had covered the body in a white sheet. Lasercorn was helping him carry the body into Antony's van to bring the body to the small morgue in City Hall. Wes was pacing back and forth. Mari was trying to hide her tears from the others. Keith was simply staring into space. Ian looked as if he was going to be sick. Olivia had already become sick, and was currently bending over the bushes. The only ones missing were Sohinki and Shayne. It wasn't unusual for Sohinki to stay inside for days on end, and Courtney remembered how sick Shayne had been the day before. Who was going to break the news to them?  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Olivia's screams. She was running away from the bushes. The bushes had parted to make way for a man holding a shotgun. Flitz ran in front of everyone, aiming his own gun at the man.  
"Drop your weapon," Flitz yelled. The man had dark hair and glasses. Courtney remembered having seen him around town. She didn't know his name, just that he had arrived within the week and hadn't made any attempts at being social.  
"Get out of the way," the man yelled back. "Unless you want to die tonight, you'll let me kill the bitch while I still can."  
"Everyone calm down," Ian shouted. "Put your gun down and we can work this all out."  
"You people have no idea what you're doing," the man said. "Unless you let me do my job, you'll all be dead within the week."  
"We're not gonna let you kill a person," Flitz said angrily.  
"Not a person," the man responded. "A monster. A werewo-"  
His sentence was cut short by Shayne, who had managed to sneak up behind the man and was holding a rock in his hand. The man fell to the ground unconscious, Anthony immediately running up to him to check his injuries.  
"Can anyone tell me who this guy is?" Ian asked.  
"Joshua Ovenshire," said Wes. "He's been staying at the inn, he arrived about a week ago."  
"Is he alright?" asked Ian.  
"Ya, he should be fine," Anthony replied.  
"Good. Put him in a cell. We're gonna have a little chat when he wakes up. Wes, search his room, see if you can find anything else this guy was hiding. Everyone else, head over to City Hall. We need to work some things out." Everyone went off to do their respective duties. Courtney slowly pulled herself up to go to City Hall. 

Shayne was leaning against Ian's desk in City Hall. They were currently waiting for Anthony to return from the morgue. The room was silent, no one knowing for sure what to say. Shayne looked down at his hands. What happened last night? It was mostly a blur. Could he really have killed Noah? No. No he would never do that, he wouldn't have been able to.  
Anthony walked in, looking exhausted.  
"Well," Ian walked towards Anthony. "Can you tell us what killed Noah?"  
"Some sort of animal," Anthony rubbed his eyes. "Bigger than any I've seen. Bite marks look like some sort of dog's, or a wolf's, maybe."  
Shane's eyes widened. No. That's impossible. It's all just a coincidence. He couldn't have turned into a wolf. He didn't kill his friend.  
Wes burst in through the doors holding 2 duffel bags.  
"Handguns, shotguns, rifles, knives, a shit-ton of bullets, even some swords," he said. "This guy must be crazy."  
"Flitz is with him now, trying to get something out of him." Ian rubbed his temple. "What are we going to do with him?"  
No one offered any answer, just silence.  
o "We're going to have to alert the police," Mari broke the silence.  
"Not yet," said Ian. "Not until we figure out what the hell is going on here. This guy almost shot Olivia's head off, we're not going to let him get away with that. We'll call them tomorrow."  
Olivia shifted uncomfortably, still shaken from the morning's events.  
Ian sighed. "Go home everyone. It's been a long day. If there is an animal on the loose, I don't want anyone outside tonight, just to be safe. Anthony, Wes, come with me. We're going to have a little chat with our new visitor. Don't worry everyone, we'll figure things out."

Flitz was getting real tired of this guy's shit.  
Ovenshire wasn't talking, and the little he did say made no sense. The man composed himself in such a way that you could just sense the ego from a mile away.  
Ian entered the jailhouse with Anthony and Wes.  
"He talked yet?" Ian asked.  
"Nothing that makes sense. He just keeps going on about how he's got a job to do and how we're all going to die."  
"How does that not make sense to you idiots?" Ovenshire cut in.  
"Alright, buddy," Ian pulled up a chair and leaned back in it. "You're in some pretty deep shit right now. We found your little weapon stash. That alone would give us plenty of reason to send you to jail. But no, you had to go one step further and threaten to kill a woman." Ian leaned forward. "You better start trying to explain to us what's going on, I'm not really in the mood for bullshit."  
"You really want to know the truth?" Ovenshire asked. "You're not going to believe me, but ok. It was a werewolf."  
"Oh for fuck's sake," Ian got up and stormed to the window.  
"It's true," Ovenshire defended. "Your friend this morning- what was his name? Noah?- anyway, he was killed by a werewolf. I was trying to kill the bitch this morning. I'm telling you, that girl- Olivia? It doesn't matter.-she's a werewolf, and when the moon comes up tonight, when she kills someone else,"  
"Why should we believe you?" Ian yelled. "We don't even know who you are."  
"Ian," Anthony said. "Calm down."  
"The name's Joshua. The few friends I have left call me Jovenshire, or just Joven. I've been hunting werewolves all my life, I know what I'm doing. And what I've been trying to do is save your asses."  
"This man is insane," said Flitz. "What are we supposed to do with this freak?"  
"Flitz," Anthony maintained a calm tone. "Go home. You too, Ian. It's been a long day, everyone's on edge. We'll call the police in the morning and this guy will be out of here by lunch. Wes, I want you to stay here, make sure he doesn't try to escape or anything. I'll come in around midnight to take over shift. Let's go."  
Everyone went their separate ways, till just Wes was left with Joven.  
"So," said Joven. "Which one of you will die first?"


	4. Night 2

Ian slammed the door behind them. What the fuck was going on? First Noah is killed by some wild animal, then some crazy guy points a shotgun at people, claiming them to be werewolves. These things just didn't happen in Wolfsbane. Wild animals and mad men were unheard of.  
Anthony went into the kitchen to make the two some tea. Ian crashed on the couch, feeling more exhausted than he ever had. After a few minutes, Anthony came over with the tea. Ian sat up, only to be hugged by Anthony. Ian melted into his arms, and felt the hot tears swell up in his eyes.  
"Shhhh, shh," Anthony was trying to hide his own tears. "It's alright."  
It finally struck Ian why he was crying. With all the chaos that had transpired, he hadn't even had time to properly mourn the loss of his friend. Noah was dead, and there was nothing he could do to change that.  
Ian finally pulled away from Anthony. "Go to bed," Anthony said. "I'll be with you in a minute."  
Ian nodded, heading for the bedroom. After today, he thought, things could only get better.

Wes was beginning to get headache.  
Joven didn't seem to have an off switch. He was constantly banging on the bars, or telling Wes about how he was doomed to die, or trying to get Wes to let him out. And now he was talking in an Irish accent.  
"Hey, hey Goldilocks," Joven said. "Let me out."  
"If you shut up," Wes said. "Maybe I'll consider it."  
Joven leaned against the bars. "I have mentioned that your going to die unless you let me out, right."  
"Several times, actually." Wes looked down at his watch. Only 10:30. Shit.  
"Alright, I'll bite," said Wes. "We're going to be stuck here for at least another few hours, might as well not spend it in silence. Go on then, tell me all about werewolves."  
Joven looked up at Wes, a smug smile growing on his face.

Lasercorn sat in front of the fireplace. Fearing the worst, he had already placed powdered wolfsbane along the windows and doors. He had come to Wolfsbane Creek hoping to escape the paranormal, but he always found himself getting dragged back in. It was possible, of course, for it to be a normal wolf. But Lasercorn knew they wouldn't be that lucky. No one he ever got close to was ever safe.

"First things first," Joven started. "Most everything you already know is true. Humans during day, wolves at night; silver kills them; wolfsbane repels them; no cure; yada yada ya. Few differences, however. First of all, they don't only transform during the full moon. Their first transformation is during the full moon, but after that its every night, every moon phase. If your going to try to kill them, it's easier to do it during the day. During the day, anything that would kill a human will kill them too. At night however, only silver to the heart will do it. Then there's the whole matter of control.  
"You see, normally a werewolf has no control of their actions during the night. However, they can be controlled by a very powerful witch, even if only temporarily. Likewise, a werewolf can also take control of another human by making them a Minion."  
"A Minion?" Wes asked. This guy just seemed like someone who read the Wikipedia page on werewolves and decided that they were born to be a werewolf hunter.  
"Yes a Minion, please don't interrupt," Joven continued. "If you get bit by a werewolf, and survive, you turn into a werewolf. However, if you get a deep cut from a werewolf's claws, and survive, you become a Minion. There can only be one Minion at one time, I'm not sure why. Guess maybe there's only need for one. Minions will do everything in their power to help the werewolves, they simply can't help it. There's also the fact that if the werewolf dies, so does the Minion. Not the same deal if a Minion dies. If a Minion dies, the werewolf just finds another one.  
"I'll tell you another thing, they are ruthless. They won't stop until-"  
Joven became quiet, his face turning serious. Wes followed his gaze to the window, just in time to see a shadow pass. Maybe Anthony? Wes' stomach dropped as he became aware of the sound of growling.

Courtney was dreaming. She knew that much. She was in the woods, where shadows passed through the trees and the fog smelled like sulfur. Courtney whipped around, thinking that she had heard something. When she turned around, she almost jumped out of her skin. A few feet in front of her stood Noah. His clothes were bloodied and his glasses were missing. She avoided looking any lower than the face, knowing she would find his abdomen open, revealing all of his internal organs. At least, the organs that were left.  
Even just looking at his face was difficult. His face was expressionless, and there was dried blood covering most of it. His body remained motionless, with the exception of his arm. His arm was raised so that he was pointing towards his left. Courtney turned her head in that direction and, through the trees, was able to see the jailhouse was on fire. She turned back to Noah, but he had disappeared, and in his place was a wolf.

"Hand me a gun," Joven whispered.  
"No," Wes whispered back. "I'm not handing you a gun. It's just a normal wolf, it'll pass. It's not like it can actually get past a locked door."  
"You still don't believe me then."  
"Just be quiet, it'll pass."  
Wes stood completely still. It's just a wolf, he reminded himself. It won't hurt you. It can't get in. It's just a wolf.  
There was a loud pounding on the door, causing Wes to jump in surprise. Something was trying to get in. Something big. Wes slowly started to reach for one of the guns on the table. The pounding stopped. Wes dared to breathe, not loosening his grip on the shotgun in his hand.  
"Give... Me.... A... Gun," Joven was turning red with anger.  
Wes ignored him, focusing on the door.  
His worst fears were realized when the door came crashing down. In its place stood a large, black wolf. Wes grabbed hold of the shotgun and took aim.  
"Get me a fucking gun you idiot," Joven yelled.  
The split second it took Wes to glance back at Joven was enough time for the wolf to pounce, knocking Wes to the ground. The gun went flying across the floor. The wolf was standing over Wes, his claws digging into Wes' shoulder. Wes held in his screams and tried to reach for the gun. The gun was just out of reach. Wes dared to look away from the wolf to the gun. Joven was also reaching for it, his arm squeezed between the prison bars. The wolf continued to growl over Wes. He continued to reach for the gun, his fingers just brushing against it. Joven managed to reach it before him. As soon as he grabbed the gun, the wolf shot his head up and threw Wes across the room.  
Wes hit his head against the wall. The back of his head was throbbing with pain. When he felt the source of the pain, his hand came back bloody.  
His vision was getting blurry and he could see dark spots. He barely made out the wolf, which had managed to break through the bars. Joven managed one shot, but the wolf simply dodged it before attacking the man. Joven's screams filled the air. Wes tried to help him, but he simply fell down again. He tried to scream, but his voice wouldn't work. Wes fell into unconsciousness, seeing only darkness, hearing only screams.

Anthony had set an alarm for midnight. He almost didn't need it, the pounding on his door was loud enough to wake up the whole street.  
Anthony got out of bed and got dressed. He was still tired, but he felt a sense of urgency. No one would be pounding on the door this late unless something had happened.  
"What's happening," Ian mumbled.  
"Nothing, babe," Anthony kissed his boyfriend on the forehead. "Go back to sleep. I gotta go to the jailhouse."  
Ian smiled and rolled over onto his side. Anthony made it over to the door, the pounding still hadn't ceased. When he opened the door, there was Courtney.  
"The jailhouse," she said franticly. "The wolf's in the jailhouse."  
She was still in her pajamas. She had a terrible nosebleed.  
"God, Courtney," Anthony grabbed a box of tissues and handed the box to her. She must of had another dream.  
They started running to to jailhouse. Anthony didn't quite understand how Courtney could know the things she knew, but she was always right. He had learned to trust her.  
Anthony could tell something was wrong even before they reached the jailhouse. The door had been broken down, even the surrounding wall was crumbling. A crowd had begun to form outside. Luckily no one had gone inside yet.  
"Keep people outside," Anthony told Courtney. "I'll go inside."  
Courtney nodded, turning towards the people as they came. Anthony took a deep breath, worried of what he may find once he was inside. He stepped through the doorway. The smell hit him immediately. The place reeked of death. The jail bars had been ripped apart. Inside was a mess of blood and bones. Anthony felt sick. In all of his years as a doctor he had never seen anything like this. He was so shocked by the bloody remains that he almost missed Wes.  
Wes was slouched against a wall, unconscious. Anthony ran over to him, checking his pulse and for any other wounds. His right shoulder was bleed pretty badly, the back of his head was sticky with blood.  
"Wes?" Anthony was trying to get him to wake him up. Trying to understand what had happened here.  
"What's going on?" Ian had entered the jailhouse without Anthony noticing. Ian was focused on hat was in the jail cell.  
"I thought I told you to stay home," Anthony said.  
"You really expect me to stay home when this is going on?" Ian pointed to Wes. "Is he going to be alright?"  
Wes moaned, his eyes squinting against the light.  
"Think that answers you," Anthony smiled at Ian before turning back to Wes. "Hey, Wes, how you feeling, buddy?"  
"What happened?" Wes asked. "What happened to Joven?"  
Anthony and Ian looked at each other.  
"I think he's dead, Wes," Ian said, shaking his head. "Can you tell us what happened?"  
Wes stared at Joven's remains in shock. "It-it was a wolf," he finally muttered.  
There was a moment of silence before Ian spoke again. "Are you sure?"  
"It stood right over me," Wes responded. "It would be a little difficult to mistake it for anything else."  
Ian shook his head. "I'm beginning to believe the guy's crazy remarks about werewolves."  
"You can't be serious," Anthony said.  
"How many wolves do you know of that can tear through steel?"  
There was more silence. "C'mon Wes, let's get you to the inn," Anthony said, pulling Wes to his feet. Wes almost fell over before Anthony caught him. "I'll get you bandaged up."  
"Come to City Hall when your done," Ian said. "We need to talk to everyone."  
Anthony nodded before leaving the jailhouse with Wes. Ian stood alone for another few minutes, staring at the bloodbath in the jail cell. He knew what would happen next. Everything was about to change.  
"Christ help us," he whispered.


	5. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEE.

Mari didn't usually pick at her nails, but now seemed like a good time. She was in City Hall, waiting for Anthony to return from the inn. Looking around the room, it was clear she wasn't the only one who was nervous. Ian was sitting at the head of the table, staring angrily into space. Flitz was talking quietly with Olivia, who was still somewhat shocked from her encounter with the barrell of a shotgun. Shayne was staring out the window, both of his hands were shaking. He didn't look like he had slept at all. Sohinki was sitting it the corner, deep in thought. He was unshaven and was in need of a shower. Mari wondered had he been outside within the last few weeks. Lasercorn stood in the shadows, watching everyone. Keith couldn't stay still and had been walking around for the past half hour while wringing his hands. Courtney was sitting with her head bowed, taking in deep breaths. None of them had changed out of their pajamas, and Courtney still had some nose blood on her shirt collar.  
Mari was leaning against the table, tapping her foot nervously. She couldn't stop thinking about Wes. Anthony hadn't let her follow them into the inn, so she could only wait. She just wanted to know that he would be okay. Anthony came in through the door, out of breathe. The entire room turned to look at him. Mari didn't dare to breathe. "Wes is going to be fine," Anthony said. The whole room gave a sigh of relief. Mari felt a surge of happiness flow through her. "He's in pretty bad shape though, so let him rest for a couple hours at least." "Did he say anything about what happened?" asked Ian, who was now standing. "I could barely keep him awake long enough to ask," Anthony replied. "The most I got was that it was a large wolf." Ian nodded. "Take a seat everyone." Olivia and the others took a seat at the table. Olivia looked around and shivered at the sight of two empty seats. Olivia still found it difficult to except that Noah was really gone, and in so brutal a manner. She even felt bad for the strange man with the gun. What was his name? John? What kind of person was she that she couldn't remember his name? At least Wes would be ok. Hopefully he would be the last. "Well?" Keith asked Ian. "What are we going to do about this wolf?"

Ian sat there quietly for a moment, a hard expression on his face.  
"It's not a wolf," he said.  
People exchanged glances from across the room. No one was quite sure that they had heard Ian right.  
"What is it then?" Flitz asked.  
More silence. Olivia shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Finally, Anthony spoke for Ian. "A werewolf."  
The room flooded with noise.  
"Are you joking?"  
"You can't be serious."  
"You expect us to believe this bullshit?  
And such variations rang out.  
Olivia turned to Courtney, who was next to her.  
"Can you believe this crap they're trying to pull?"  
Courtney just sat there, looking somewhat sheepish.  
"I don't know about werewolves," she said. "But its something abnormal. I keep having these dreams..."  
Olivia's eyes widened. Whenever Courtney had a dream, something big was about to happen.  
"They're telling the truth." Lasercorn had remained unusually quite until now, but his voice still managed to overpower the other's voices.

Everyone turned to look at him. Olivia took notice of how tired he looked.  
"Really?" Keith asked sarcastically. "I don't suppose you could prove this to us somehow."  
"The supernatural exists," Lasercorn continued. "And if you wish to survive we need to find this werewolf and kill it."  
The room held still for a moment.  
"And why should we trust you?" Asked Flitz.  
Lasercorn slowly rose out of his chair, standing in front of everyone. He reached out his hand, palm side up. His eyes started to glow bright white and a fire flickered in his palm. Everyone sat in stunned silence as the flames danced across his fingers. He then blew out the flames and sat down.  
"Now do you trust me?"  
No one replied, yet there was a certain silent agreement between them all.  
Olivia's timid voice whispered, "What are you?"  
"A witch. Any other questions concerning what I am can wait until later. Ian, continue."  
Ian had been staring at Lasercorn in a daze. At the sound of his name, he quickly recomposed himself.  
"Ah- yes, yes, sorry. Anyway, we need to find out which one of us is the werewolf. Then we need to- get rid of them. Before they can kill anyone else."  
"I don't get it," said Shayne. "Why can't we just call the police? What's to stop us from leaving?"  
"Is that what you want?" Ian shot back. "To let this beast escape? To put others in harms way? No, we need to end this while we still can. We can't risk the werewolf escaping to a place where he can just gather more victims."  
"Alright, then," said Flitz. "How do we figure out who the werewolf is?"  
There was a pause before Ian answered.  
"We vote."

They're crazy, Flitz thought. They're all crazy.  
They expected everyone to go along with this. With murder. Flitz's gaze moved from Ian, to Lazercorn, back to Ian, then to Anthony, Courtney, and then back to Ian. All had already excepted that they were going to have to kill one of their friends.  
"Alright then," Ian said, breaking the long silence. "Let's start narrowing down the suspects. Where was everyone the night Noah died?"  
The silence continued until Ian broke it once again.  
"I'll go first, then. I was home watching TV. Would anyone like to accuse me of being the werewolf?"  
The room remained silent. They all trusted Ian. Besides, if he were the werewolf, why would he have called this meeting and told everyone that werewolves exist?  
Ian turned his head to Anthony, signaling that it was his turn.  
"I was asleep," he said.  
"I can confirm this to be true," Ian added. "Does anyone think it was Anthony?"  
Keith slowly raised his hand. "Isn't it possible that Anthony could have snuck out of the house as the wolf?" He said it as if he were unsure of himself.  
Ian stared Keith down. "I think I would have heard that."  
Anthony reached for Ian's hand. "Though it is still a possibility," said Anthony.  
Ian looked over at his boyfriend before looking at Olivia, who was next down the table.  
Olivia cleared her throat. "Keith and I were out taking a walk," she hesitated before continuing, "when we heard rushing in the bushes. We thought it might be Lazercorn, so we went after it. At some point we got separated, and I kept exploring until I heard the screams. You guys know what happened next."  
Everyone nodded, until Lazercorn spoke up.  
"I wasn't even outside that night. What was making the rustling noise?"  
Mari responded," It might have been that Joven guy. He did pop out of the bushes later."  
Flitz nodded. That would make sense, seeing as that was where he came from when he accused Olivia of being a werewolf.  
Flitz stopped nodding, he slowly looked up, seeing that everyone else were also pondering the same question.  
Why would Joven, a trained huntsman, think that Olivia was the werewolf?  
Accusations began to flood Olivia's way.  
"There must be a reason he thought it was you."  
"If you a Keith became separated, wouldn't that would have given you plenty of time to turn into a wolf and kill Noah?"  
"You killed Joven because he was onto you."  
"It must be you!"  
Flitz abstained from these accusations. The room had sunk into madness.

Olivia began to sink deeper and deeper into her chair. Besides the Joven incident, Keith wasn't sure if he had ever seen her so scared.  
The voices in the room became uncontrollable. Ian and Anthony were trying to maintain order, but to no avail. Keith was considering how to regain the peace when a single voice rang out.  
"HEY!!"  
Everyone in the room slowly turned their heads to the voice's origin. Sohinki was currently standing on top of his chair.

It had been a long time since Keith had gotten a good look at Sohinki. Keith didn't know him very well. The guy was always spending time in his house and rarely came out. He looked awful.  
Shooing eyes were bloodshot, his hair hadn't been brushed in possibly months, and the bags under his eyes never ended. His had a shaggy beard and appeared to still be in his pajamas.  
The room stood in silence until Sohinki spoke again.  
"Its not Olivia," he said. "Its me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to leave on a cliffhanger. I hate to leave at all.  
> I'm sorry to confirm that this fix is more or less abandoned. After a while I just lost steam for the story and feel too much time has passed. I'm sure that after a year of no updates you all guessed what was coming.  
> But, I won't leave quite like this. There will be one more chapter summarizing my original plans for the story. Maybe I'll return to it one day, but for the meantime, I hoped you enjoyed the story so far and I hope you enjoy the conclusion.  
> Sorry.


End file.
